Un Sol Oscuro
by grankhan
Summary: Louise desea un familiar noble, hermoso, listo y sobre todo que sea el mas fuerte de todos... Lo que recibió... Es al menos fuerte. Naruto x dará sousl x familiar of zero crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Que lo disfruten...

Tabitha.

Tabitha o su nombre real es Charlotte Helene d'Orleans, no que nadie en su actual escuela sepa de su nombre verdadero... Es una joven dama de personalidad muy introvertida, Tabitha es callada, con ojos azules claro siempre apagados como una silenciosa tormenta, tiene un cuerpo pequeño, usualmente viste su uniforme de la academia de Helkania para nobles y magos. Tabitha es una mujer sencilla, poco apasionada a menos que algo de verdad capte su atención, le gusta el silencio y sobre todo los libros.

Aunque Tabitha no habla con nadie ni siquiera para responder una pregunta de sus profesores, Tabitha tiene una mejor amiga... Bueno es mas bien su única amiga que por alguna razón la sigue para todos lados donde ella valla, su nombre es Kirche hermosa mujer de Germanía que tiene a todos los hombres y mujeres de la academia embobados con su dulzura y cuerpo.

Esta mañana Tabitha despertó con sintiéndose un poco de ansiedad y miedo, pero sobre todo con un poquito de emoción, es por que hoy es el día en el que los jóvenes magos invocarán a su familiares, criaturas que acompañarán a sus maestros de por vida. Es por eso que Tabitha estaba emocionada, el día de hoy conocerá un amigo o una amiga que siempre iba a estar ahí para ella y en el que podía confiar totalmente su espalda, sinceramente el simple hecho de que pudiera confiar en alguien hacia que la legítima heredera de la corona a Gallia llorara un poco, cosa que hizo silenciosamente claro y poniendo algunos hechizos anti ruido en la privacidad de su habitación.

Así que Tabitha se baño, se cambio y salió de su habitación, leyendo un particular interesante libro sobre un héroe y una princesa que luchaban juntos para salvar su Reino contra un tirano rey dragón, claro Tabitha no podía evitar pensar que aquellos héroes estaban en una situación similar a la suya, solamente que ella estaba sola.

Inmediatamente ella fue estrangulada entre los pechos de su mejor/única amiga Kirche, que comenzó a adularla y decirle lo particularmente linda que se veía este día, Tabitha había escuchado los piropos ya mucha veces pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que sus mejillas se podían rosas, los piropos terminaron cuando el tercer romie con el que compartían la torre salió de su habitación. Louise De la familia real Valliere e hija de una de las heroínas de Tabitha, Karin viento fuerte, Tabitha no podía evitar pensar en él cuerpo y complexión tan similar que Louise parecía compartir con ella.

Tanto Louise como Kirche empezaron a discutir sobre cosas tontas y rivalidades antiguas de sus dos familias, discutieron hasta que Tabitha tuvo suficiente, silenciando ambas con un hechizo, no fue hasta que Tabitha sintió las miradas penetrantes de ambas que ella por fin decidió terminar el hechizo.

"Hmmp, como sea, estoy segura de que hoy también terminara tu hechizo en una explosión Louise la zero" Kirche cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Hmmp, invocare al familiar más noble fuerte y poderoso, te demostrare que mi familiar es mas increíble que lo que sea que vallas a sacar tu" Louise también cruzo sus brazos aunque se veía menos increíble al de Kirche ya que sus pechos no brincaron con el moviendo, también hizo el mismo puchero.

"¡Jaaa! ¿Tu invocar un familiar? Lo único que pasara será otra de esas explosiones"

"Ya lo veras Kirche boba, ¡mi familiar será el más increíble de todos!"

Louise salió de la torre casi corriendo y Tabitha pudo notar algunas lagrimas en su rostro. Tabitha no la podía culpar Louise era el hazme reír de toda la academia con sus explosiones, estudiantes, plebeyos y hasta algunos maestros se reían de ella y la llamaban Louise la zero por que había hecho zero hechizos en sus tres años que llevaba en la academia. Tabitha aveces quería decirle que volar todas las cosas con las que apuntaba su varita no era tan malo... Derecho Tabitha le gustaría tener su habilitada innata para explotar las cosas, pero ella estaba segura de que Louise solo la vería feo le gruñiría y la ignoraría.

"¿Cual es su problema?" Kirche pregunto mientras veía como salía Louise.

'Tal vez si no la llamaras zero ella no tendría ningún problema...' Pensó Tabitha, ella no sabia si la pregunta de Kirche era de verdad o solo sarcasmo.

Sea como sea Tabitha decidió ignorar a su amiga y comenzó a caminar fuera de la torre, abrió la puerta y amablemente espero a que Kirche pasara y luego ella también salió, el camino hasta el patio donde se harían las invocaciones de los familiares estaba lleno de otros alumnos que hablaban muy emocionados sobre lo que querían invocar y sobre lo asombro que serían sus familiares. Muchos de ellos hablaban de dragones, Griffos y otras poderosas criaturas, a Tabitha no le interesaba, así que busco el lugar más alejado que pudo y comenzó a leer el libro en sus manos siempre con su báculo en su mano, esperando cómodamente por que su profesor favorito Colbert apareciera para que pudieran continuar con el ritual.

Al menos media hora paso hasta que finalmente Colbert apareció en el patio con su clásica túnica color negro, lentes y el báculo que siempre llevaba, Colbert comenzó a dibujar un circulo mágico con los cuatro pentagramas de los elementos en el centro del patio y luego comenzó a formar a los alumnos. El primero en pasar fue Guiche de la familia Gramont, Guiche un don Juan de pelo rubio, Tabitha podía decir que Guiche era bien parecido pero su actitud le quitaba mucho de el, Guiche invoco un topo de tierra, no era de extrañar ya que la familia Gramont era conocida por su afinidad con la tierra, después paso Momorency de la familia Motmorency de la familia Motmorency la novia de Guiche cree haber escuchado Tabitha en algún lugar, Motmorency era otra chica popular de la academia, de pelo rubio y un cuerpo aceptable, Motmorency era bastante popular, ella invoco un rana, Tabitha nuevamente no se sorprendió ya que los Motmorency eran tenían una afinidad a el elemento agua, después paso Kirche, muchos hombres aplaudieron y la llamaban muchas cosas, Kirche parecía que se estaba bañando felizmente en los cumplidos de los demás, con una belleza ella invoco una salamandra de fuego, Tabitha se sorprendió ese tipo de salamandras solo vivían cerca de los volcanes y eran extremadamente raras. Ahora Tabitha podía deducir con toda seguridad que un familiar es invocado según la afinidad que tengas a un determinado elemento, viendo muchos otros alumnos invocar a sus familiares con una afinidad al elemento al que ellos eran buenos. Tabitha pensaba que invocaría ella, ella tenía una afinidad a el viento y el agua a si que seria una criatura de uno de los dos elementos.

"Miss Tabitha por favor un paso al frente" dijo Colbert con una ligera sonrisa dirigida a Tabitha.

Tabitha cerró su libro, se levanto de el suelo donde estaba sentada cómodamente y se dirigió al circulo de invocación en el centro, escuchado los murmullos de los de los estudiantes.

"A mi familiar que se encuentra en algún lugar de este universo por favor aparece frente a mi" Tabitha dijo sencillamente muchos otros magos les gusta agregar mas palabras al encantamiento, Tabitha no sabia por que, no era como si agregando mas palabras algo increíble saliera.

Los labios de Tabitha se levantaron hacia arriba ligeramente al ver a su familiar, ella escuchaba los suspiros de asombro de sus compañeros y compañeras alrededor, Tabitha no los culpaba, no muchos magos invocaban un dragón azul todos los días...

"Kyun" el dragón azul dijo mientras movía la cabeza a un lado como un cachorrito.

Tabitha uso todo su poder para evitar soltar un grito de deleite al ver lo linda que se veía, sin perder mas tiempo y arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal, Tabitha decidió ligar su familiar a ella. Acercándose a el dragón de escalas azules que la veía a los ojos intensamente, Tabitha tomo una de sus patas. "Bendice este magnifico familiar" otra vez dijo sencillamente, luego beso su pata. Inmediatamente y como todos los demás familiares invocados antes que ella, Shilphid, así era como la iba llamar Tabitha lloro de dolor al sentir como se gravaban las runas en su pata. Tabitha abrazo al dragón ofreciéndole cualquier confort que podía.

"¿Onee-sama?" Tabitha escucho una voz en su cabeza, ella parpadeo varias veces y volteo hacia arriba para ver al dragón azul...

'Que interésate...' Pensó Tabitha, suponía que la voz venia de su nueva amiga, sin llamar la atención y lo mas discreta que podía Tabitha se llevo su báculo a sus labios. "Shhh.." Hizo con la boca, la tomo de la pata y las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia un rincón.

Sentándose otra vez en el lugar donde los hizo antes de invocar a su familiar, Tabitha comenzó a leer su libro de nuevo, ahora con un dragón que había recargado su cabeza en sus piernas, Tabitha rascaba su cabeza mientras cambiaba de página con su manos libre. Al final todos parecían haber invocado a su familiar.

"¡Profesor Colbert! Louise aun falta por invocar a su familiar" la voz de Kirche fue acompañada con risas y burlas, "prfft.. Zero solo explotara el patio" "Louise no puede hacer ningún hechizo"

"Miss Valliere, un paso al frente por favor invoca a tu familiar" dijo Colbert.

No lo suficientemente interesante para Tabitha como para quitarle la atención a su libro, pero si con algo de curiosidad Tabitha escuchaba y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué clase de familiar podía invocar Louise, sus explosiones podrían representar tal vez fuego y aire, así que tal vez una salamandra como Kirche o un dragón como Tabitha pero que se base en fuego tal vez.

"¡Cállense! Voy a invocar a el mas hermoso, noble, poderoso y el mejor de los familiares que jamás haya existido" Louise grito, Tabitha podía ver algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Louise se aproximó a el circulo mágico, con las burlas de sus compañeros en sus hombros, Tabitha incluso podía ver culpa formándose en la cara de Kirche.

Louise levantó su varita y dijo. "¡A mi familiar que existe en algún lugar de este universo, a el más noble, fuerte, hermoso y amigable de los familiares te ordeno que aparezcas frente a mi!"

Al principio no paso nada y justo cuando los alumnos estaban por caerse de risa, el mundo literalmente exploto. Fue una explosión grande, Tabitha podría decir definitivamente que le hubiera gustado tener tal capacidad destructiva cuando se enfrentó a ese dragón de tres cabezas por que estaba segura que esta explosión si lo habría matado.

"Cough*... Cough* miss Tabitha por favor, p-podrías por favor l-librarte del humo" dijo Colbert tosiendo.

Sin perder tiempo Tabitha hizo un pequeño hechizo de viento. Una fuerte pero al mismo tiempo gentil ráfaga de viento barrio el humo negro que había cubierto esta parte del patio donde estaban.

'Que extraño...' Así es, esto era lo mas extraño que Tabitha haya visto en su vida y eso era decir algo, desde que su tío tomo el el poder en Gallia Tabitha había sido enviada en las misiones mas extrañas y peligrosas con las esperanzas de que muriera, Tabitha estaba segura y por la rápida mirada que le envió a Colbert y su estado en shock que también era lo mas extraño que había visto.

En medio del circulo o de lo que antes era el circulo había una hoguera con una espada enterrada, la espada tenía forma de espiral. Lo mas raro era el sujeto que estaba sentado frente a la hoguera, vestía una armadura abollada... Que parecía un esqueleto con una corona en la parte de atrás y el pecho parecían costillas, además de que parecía estar en brasas, se estaba quemando por el fuego que se prendía y se apagaba en todo su ser.

Lentamente se levanto, Tabitha tuvo que ajustar sus lentes por que creyó que un montón de ceniza se cayo de el. Cuando Tabitha lo vio de pie, tuvo que levantar su cabeza, tenía una medida de al menos tres metros, era gigante. Su mano se movió lenta y temblorosamente hacia la hoguera/espada. Se veía débil bastante débil por como le temblaba la mano, cuando su mano toco el pomel de la espada. Tabitha ni siquiera pudo registrar el movimiento cuando saco la espada de la hoguera, ahora Tabitha veía que la espada también era gigantesca, un espadón de dos manos ella suponía.

"Esta es mi tumba... Pero ustedes son bienvenidos a descansar en ella..."

Tabitha trago saliva al escuchar su voz, distorsionada y monstruosa.

'¿Es una demonio?' Tabitha había escuchado y leído de demonios, criaturas hechas de fuego caótico.

El corazón de Tabitha comenzó a latir en un segundo para otro como nunca antes en su vida, sudor comenzó a acumularse en su espalda, sus anteojos comenzaron a nublarse por el sudor en su frente. Esa cosa que invoco Louise era peligrosa, mucho demasiado.

"Onee-sama... Tengo miedo"

Tabitha escucho la voz de su dragón en su cabeza, sonaba desesperada y aterrada.

El demonio tomo la espada con las dos manos, la bajo para que el filo tocara el suelo... Tabitha lo veía claramente, el fuego se estaba acumulando en la espada. 'Un ataque AOE...' Pensó Tabitha aterrada y desesperada. Pero qué hacer, era obvio que el el demonio era mas fuerte que ella, tal vez si Colbert y Tabitha luchaban contra el tendrían alguna clase de oportunidad aunque sea pequeña. El demonio levanto su espada, Tabitha sabia que cuando la volviera a enterrar en el suelo, todo acabaría, sus compañeros serían calcinados vivos donde estaban. 'Tengo que huir...' Seria lo mas lógico y estaba apunto de hacer, por que no, Tabitha no le debía nada a ellos, no los conocía, por que los iba a salvar, a demás por lo que le hacían a Louise se lo merecían. Si seria lo mejor, además Tabitha tenía sus propios problemas, tenía que salvar a su madre y tenía que vengarse del traidor de su tío, su venganza era mas importante que nada... Era obvia la decisión... Entonces por que no se movía, por que no se movía para escapar y por que estaba activando un hechizo de hielo para proteger a todos y a Louise... Por que Colbert y ella compartieron una mirada y ambos sabían que morirían enfrentado a este demonio para que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad de escapar.

'Soy débil... No merezco salvar a mi mama y vengar a mi papa...' Si, Tabitha era débil, no podía abandonar a sus compañeros, no podía dejar a Kirche morir, no podía dejar Louise, no podía dejar que Kirche muriera y la dejara de molestar por la mañanas, no podía dejar a Louise y esas rara semi sonrisas de gratitud que le daba a Tabitha por que era la única que no la molestaba. Eran sus amigas y seria basura si las dejara solas...

"¡DETENTE STUPIDO FAMILIAR!"

Tabitha tuvo que parpadear varias veces al escuchar la voz de Louise gritando con todas sus fuerzas ojos cerrados, un grito desesperado que al parecer funciono por que la espada se detuvo a medio aire antes de ser enterada en el suelo, Colbert y ella también se detuvieron para mirar a Louise.

"Huhhh"

El demonio dijo, parece que también estaba bastante sorprendido por el grito de Louise.

"O-okay"

Tabitha sentía una gota de sudor bajando por su espalda, de verdad, eso era todo solo tenias que pedirle que se detuviera.

Poof*

En un Poof el demonio desapareció y ahora donde solía estar había un lo que parecía un hombre alto vestida en lo que Tabitha sabia que era una armadura de caballero de bajo rango hecha de hierro de calidad, son bastante pesadas sin duda el hombre dentro de ella era fuerte.

El hombre miraba de derecha a izquierda y casi parecía que estaba tomando bocanadas de aire con la nariz.

"J-jaja Louise i-invoco a un plebeyo"

Alguien en la multitud grito.

"Jaja es un plebeyo igual que ella"

"Louise y su familiar plebeyo"

"Louise la zero" "Louise la zero" "Louise la zero"

Tabitha solo podía escuchar incrédula a sus compañeros... A se un momento casi los mata a todos y ahora era solo un juego para ellos. 'Tontos...' Era obvio que lo que sea que acababa de invocar Louise no era normal y definitivamente no era un plebeyo. Tabitha había escuchado que los humanos reacción extrañamente a las situaciones bajo presión.

Louise tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y tristeza tal vez.

"¡Basta! Louise completa el ritual inmediatamente" Cobert rugió y todos se quedaron callados, al menos el sabia que el sujeto no era normal de ningún modo y lo quería ligado a Louise antes de que se enojo y los mate a todos.

"Pero profesor Cobert es un sucio plebeyo, puedo volver a repetir el ritual" Louise pregunto.

"¡Ahora!" Louise decidió obedecer ya que nunca había visto al Colbert casi rojo.

El sujeto seguía moviendo su cabeza derecha a izquierda sin parecer que le preocupara nada mas, eso era hasta que Louise lo pateo en la espinilla, lastimándose su pie ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper hierro. Fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de su familiar,

"¿¡Como te llamas familiar!?" Louise pregunto.

Luego de unos segundos viéndola el sujeto por fin decidió responder. "N-Naruto"

Fue casi un suspiro y su voz sonaba como si no hubiera hablado durante mucho tiempo.

"¡Ponte en una rodilla perro por que no puedo completar el contrato así!" Dijo Louise.

Louise era pequeña igual que Tabitha y el tipo era mas alta que las dos.

Otros varios segundos y po fin ahora el llamado Naruto hizo lo que Louise le pidió. Sin Perder tiempo Louise levanto su visor dijo la palabras para ligarlo a ella y lo beso... En la boca, por que Tabitha suponía que nunca lo iba a saber, las runas aparecieron en su mano izquierda.

Colbert respiró aliviado. "Excelente, felicidades a todos, pueden retirarse"

Sin perder tiempo los alumnos y Tabitha comenzaron a flotar hacia el edificio principal dejando a Louise con su nuevo familiar.

XXXX

Tabitha estaba sentada en la sala del comedor, una sirvienta acababa de dejar un plato lleno de panqués de varios sabores y colores. Pero ni siquiera el fresco olor a pan recién hecho podía hacer que Tabitha dejara de pensar en el familiar de Louise.

Tenía bastantes preguntas en su cabeza. Era un mago, era la única explicación con la que Tabitha podía pensar, también era esa extraña forma que había tomado cuando Louise lo invoco, era ese al parecer el epítome de su poder, también se preguntaba que mas podía hacer, tal vez no era un humano si no mas bien alguna clase de espíritu uno de fuego o algo así o tal vez louise invoco un fantasma, algún humano primogénio que podía tener el nivel o ser incluso más fuerte que un elfo, también estaba la posibilidad de que el hechizo de louise haya traído alguien de otro tiempo, el tipo podía ser hasta Brimir mismo, por mas ridículo que sonara Tabitha sabia que cuando se trataba de magia, una fuerza que puede cambiar la realidad, todo es posible.

"Louise invoco a un plebeyo... Siento un poco de lastima por ella, ¿si invoco un plebeyo eso quiere decir que también Louise es en realidad una plebeya?"

Kirche había estado hablando por un tiempo, pero Tabitha no estaba escuchándola, hasta ahora.

"Además dijo que su nombre era Naruto, con esa voz... Parecía que no había hablado durante un tiempo, además creí ver como si cayera ceniza de su yelmo de soldado..."

"No es un plebeyo..." Tabitha contesto, le irritaba un poco a Tabitha que después de el show que monto el nuevo familiar de Louise todos pensaran que era un plebeyo, era obvio que no era alguien normal.

"¿Uhh...? Que quieres decir taba-san- oh. Mira hablando del diablo y aparecerá" Kirche señaló a la entrada del edificio.

Tabitha no le quito los ojos de encima cuando apareció el familiar de Louise y Louise, ni ella ni los demás que estaban también tomando un desayuno, era una situación extraña hasta para alguien como Tabitha, el familiar de Louise se detenía cada vez que un objeto llama su atención, tomaba dicho objeto, como una copa o un simple plato, lo examinaba como si fuera una maravilla, suspiraba de emoción y luego lo dejaba en su lugar solo para tomar otro objeto.

Esas acciones inocentes y hasta tontas solo hacían que Tabitha se preguntara aun mas quien o que era.

Tabitha lo veía tan intensamente, quería descifrar el misterio tan mal que sin querer comenzó a liberar instinto asesinó, incluso a su corta edad Tabitha ya había matado, no solo hombre, también otras bestias peligrosas.

Tabitha se dio cuenta de su fatal error cuando el cuando El familiar de Louise volteo a ver a su direccion... Tabitha sabia que sus ojos eran color azul cuando levanto el visor de su yelmo, pero ahora mismo cambiaron a rojo, se podían ver unos muy enojados y peligrosos puntos rojos en la ligera línea que había en sus yelmo para su usuario pudiera ver.

Tabitha miro con ansiedad como su mano se iba a la espada recta que estaba enfundada en su madera, y el sonido/chirrido que la espada hacia al ser desenfundada hizo que el corazón de Tabitha latiera con mas fuerza y ella sentía como si ese frío metal ya estuviera cortándola.

"¡¿Que haces estupido perro?!" Louise grito.

Parecía que Louise volvía a salvar su vida...

"Ara ara. Louise, ¿donde esta tu familiar tan hermoso, noble y más fuerte que todos nuestros familiares?" Kirche pregunto con claro sarcasmo calleándose por toda su boca.

"Cállate Zerbts, solo fue un pequeño error esos es todo" Louise dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Tabitha decidió ignorar a las dos, al parecer también al nuevo familiar de Louise no le llamaba la atención ninguna de las dos... Estaba mas interesado en los panqués recién horneados por los pasteleros de la academia, su acorazada mano lentamente se acercaba para tomar uno de los pasteles, pero se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar la voz de Louise.

"¿Que haces?" Louise hisso.

"Jajaja, déjalo tomar uno Louise al fin y al cabo debe tener mucha hambre, no debe haber comida de donde sea la pobre aldea que lo sacaste" Kirche comenzó a reír.

A Tabitha se le ocurrió la idea para hacer las paces con el y también usarlo en un futuro, alguien como él podía ser un aliado poderoso cuando ella por fin trate de obtener su venganza. Tabitha tomo uno de los panqués de el plato y se lo ofreció cuidadosamente, la acción pareció sorprenderlo un poco y con unos segundos de indecisión al final acerco su mano para tomarlo, pero su mano se detuvo o mas bien detuvieron si mano a medio aire, la pequeña mano de Louise detuvo la enorme de el a medio aire y casi pareció que Louise le gruñía como un gato a su familiar.

"Por favor..." Dijo Tabitha mirando a Louise.

Louise pareció estar indecisa y sorprendida por su acción.

"Gracias..." Dijo Tabitha.

Cualquier resistencia que le quedara a Louise se desvaneció con esa palabra, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas cruzo sus brazos. "¡Hmmph! Vámonos familiar"

"Gracias" dijo el familiar de Louise con una voz ronca y baja, incluso se llevo su mano a su garganta y trato de toser, después siguió a Louise, no sin antes tomar un panqué.

Tabitha y Kirche solo los vieron irse.

XXXX

Ya era de noche, muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban dormidos, ya solo quedaban los plebeyos que trabajan limpiando la academia y preparándose para mañana.

Pero en el cielo oscuro iluminado por las dos lunas en el cielo, había un dragón volando, sobre su espalda llevaba una joven de pelo color azul igual que ella.

Tabitha volaba sobre su nueva amiga Shilphid o así es que ella la había llamado, en realidad Shilphid era solo el nombre que Tabitha le había puesto y luego de ver la verdadera forma de Shilphid, sinceramente Tabitha se ponía celosa y este dragón o mas bien dragona era solo una niña, solo de pensar en esos Tabitha no podía evitar mirar su pecho plano.

Tabitha cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, le había gustado bastante este, una muy buena novela... Pero. 'Los héroes no existen' Tabitha pensó amargamente, si los héroes existían, a qu ellos que luchaban contra enorme dragones no existían, era un mito.

Por fin Shilphid había llegado a la escuela y estaba sobre volando esta cuando vio en una de la Torres, en la que ella se hospeda, justo en la puerta principal, dos personas p. Eran una amable sirvienta llamada Siesta y el familiar de Louise, Siesta tenía su amable sonrisa en el rostro como muchas veces, el familiar de Louise tenía no se podía ver su expresión por el yelmo pero tenía una canasta de ropa de la que parecía pertenecer a Louise. Los dos caminaros hasta una de las fuentes mas cercanas, hablaron de nuevo y luego siesta pareció despedirse de el.

Cuando el vio que Siesta ya había entrado al edifico principal, derrepente volteo hacia el cielo o mas bien hacia donde ella estaba, los ojos de Tabitha se abrieron en shock y su corazón sentía que se le salía por la boca, honestamente Tabitha sentía que si esto seguía pasando a ella le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. No queriéndolo hacer enojar o tenerlo como enemigo Tabitha le susurro algo a Shilphid y esta descendió justo en la frente a la fuente y el.

Tabitha contó al menos contó que paso al menos un segundo completo sin que ninguno de los tres dijera nada, el familIar de Louise solo miraba a Shilphid luego a ella y luego a Shilphid.

"Bonito Drake que tienes... Aunque nunca había visto uno color azul" dijo el.

Tabitha se sorprendió pero no lo mostró, su voz ahora sonaba normal, un poco juguetona se atrevería a decir que sonaba. "Umm... Drake no... Dragón" sea como sea a Tabitha le dolió que confundiera a un dragón como Shilphid con uno de sus primos que eran claramente inferiores a los verdaderos dragónes.

"Ohhh, de verdad, debe de ser un dragón recién nacido. Eh visto dragónes adultos.. Enormes dragónes" dijo el familiar de Louise.

Tabitha, no sabia que creer, para ser sincera no creía ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho, ella había visto dragónes adultos que habían sido invocados por magos poderosos y no eran tan grandes. Pero entonces se le ocurrió a Tabitha que tal vez el venia de otro lado, el mundo es muy grande y Tabitha no es tonta como para decir que lo ha visto todo. Aún así no ha habido registro de dragónes enormes como como montañas y nadie nunca a tenido un familiar de ese tamaño, así que era muy improbable.

"¿Eres... De...?" Tabitha por fin la pregunta que deseaba saber desde que fue invocando.

"Eso es muy difícil de responder" el familiar de Louise cruzo los brazos, poniéndose en una posición pensativa. "Para serte sincero antes de llegar aquí con esa mujer de pelo rosa, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre... Naruto... Aún no lo puedo creer. Como sea, no recuerdo de donde soy, pero eh estado en muchos lugares y luego eh dormido y despertado para estar en otros lugares, Lordran, Drangleic, Lotrihc y muchos mas."

Tabitha no había escuchado ni oído hablar o al menos leído ninguno de esos lugares.

"¡Pero eh luchado contra dragónes enormes! Sinh el dragón durmiente, Kalamet la calamidad incluso Anor londor temía despertar su ira, el duke de Anor londor Seath el descamado. Y varios más, jajaja"

"...pruebas" Tabitha pregunto, no le creía claro, pero algo dentro de ella tal vez si quería creer.

Naruto levanto los hombros. "Ninguna lo siento, a menos que puedas ver mi memorias claro"

"¿Puedo?" Tabitha podía ver sus memorias, el hechizo era difícil y ella sospechaba que solo ella, y Osmon el director podía y tal vez Cobert podían o conocían de este hechizo.

"Claro por que no.. Pero si intentas algo mas, te voy a clavar una espada y dejar tus entrañas por todo el suelo"

Tabitha se quedo callada, el hechizo solo dejaba ver sus memorias, pero aún así la amenaza fue seria y al mismo tiempo dicha juguetona mente y además con una voz juguetona. Tabitha tomo su mano y lo dirigió directo a la fuente más cercana. "Piensa... En uno de los dragones..." Tabitha procedió a levantar el visor de su yelmo, el cerro los ojos, Tabitha activo el hechizo y luego de unos segundos una lagrima salió de su ojo, Tabitha tomo esa lagrima y la puso en la fuente.

Inmediatamente los dos fueron transportados por la ilusión de la magia. Tabitha se encontraba en una cueva... Una enorme cueva e incluso se veía que continuaba aún más a lo lejos, su aprecio por el contorno terminó cuando sintió una mano cerrándose en la suya, su cabeza se movió hacia alado y hacia arriba tan rápido que Tabitha pudo haberse roto el cuello por la súbita acción, hace mucho, hace tanto tiempo que Tabitha no tiene contacto con otro ser humano que simplemente fue demasiado para ella.

"E-e-esto es una i-ilusión ¿v-verdad?"

Su tono sonaba asustado, demasiado, tal vez incluso al punto de la histeria "si... Solo... Ilusion" dijo Tabitha, parece que fue lo correcto por que se calmo.

Tabitha después vio como un hombre entró a la cueva, inmediatamente supo que era el familiar de Louise, Naruto, por que era igual de alto. Aunque vestía diferente armadura , su yelmo estaba forjado en forma de T y tenía gravado un dragón peleando contra un hombre, llevaba un escudo con una águila gravada y una enorme espada que Tabitha no podía si no llamarlo Ultraespadon y eso era dejarlo tal vez corto.

Cuando el hombre llegó en medio de la cueva, eso paso. Terror fue lo que sintió Tabitha, puro e indescriptible terror en forma pura, el rugido de puro poder, las llamas verdes/rojas viajando de su inmensa boca en un arco cuando despertó, el claro olor a un potente veneno que asfixiaba sus pulmones, fue solo la inmensa disciplina de Tabitha que le impedía salir corriendo y orinarse mientras lo hacía lo que le permitió quedarse allí viendo al enorme dragón pálido verdoso, sus instintos gritando que no se diera la vuelta, que no mostrara su espalda como una presa lo haría.

"Sinh..."

Escucho Tabitha del familiar de Louise, mientras que Tabitha y el se apretaban la mano mutuamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello...

Tabitha después lo vio también, como si fuera uno de los héroes de antaño o uno de los héroes de sus libros, el hombre acorazado cargó contra el dragón si miedo y el dragón hizo lo mismo, volando y escupiendo fuego. Lo que siguió después fue uno de los combates más terroríficos, intensos y emociones que Tabitha haya visto o estado.

El dragón por fin fue derrotado y Tabitha vio como explotaba en orbes blancos que se dirigían hacia el familiar de Loui-... Naruto, no, héroe...

El escenario cambio de nuevo a la tranquila escuela otra vez. Ninguno de los dos soltaba la mano del otro, parecía que no querían hacerlo, varios minutos pasaron mientras que Tabitha trataba de darle sentido a lo que paso y sobre toda a la demostración de magia que Tabitha jamás había visto... En un punto de la pelea, Naruto saco un báculo y comenzó a disparar lo que Tabitha llamaría lanzas de color azul que se seguían al dragón Sinh, ella quería y necesitaba aprender.

"Magia... ¿Me enseñas?" Dijo ella.

"Eh... Claro, pero me tendrás que enseñar más sobre este lugar, o esta helkania y Tristán y los demás países y sobre todo esos elfos de los que habla esa chica de pelo rosa" dijo Naruto.

Tabitha asintió. "Mañana... Nos vemos..." Aunque ella quería seguir hablando con el, Tabitha ahora mismo tenía un caos en su mente, lo que vio fue demasiado en un día, se sentía cansada por todo lo que le paso en el transcurso de un solo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero decir que voy a reiniciar este fic. Leyendo bien no me gusto como comenzó.

Que lo disfruten...

Louise Fraçoise Le Blanc de la Valliere era una orgullosa noble del Reino de Tristain en el continente de Helkania. Con una impresionante altura de un 1.47 cm además de un cuerpo que podría ser llamado como de "tabla" por hombres y mujeres aun que Louise ya tenía diecisiete años de edad su cuerpo parecía negarse a desarrollarse incluso si su madre y hermana mayor eran bastante parecidas a ella misma.

Si había algo de lo que Louise se pudiera sentir mas orgullosa que ser una noble del Reino de Tristain en el continente de Helkania eso sería su apellido. La familia Valliere podía trazar su línea directamente conectada a uno de los descendientes de Brimir, además de haber producido de los mejores magos y magas del mundo, Louise particularmente se enorgullecía de ser hija de Karin Valliere también apodada por sus enemigos y amigos como Karin viento fuerte, la usuaria de magia de viento más poderosa desde la época de Brimir, las hazañas de la madre de Louise eran legendarias y su hija Louise estaba orgullosa de su madre Karin.

Si existiría otra cosa de la que Louise pudiera sentirse todavía más orgullosa eso seria que Louise es una maga, ella a diferencia de los plebeyos nació con la habilidad de hacer magia, la habilidad que blandía el mismo fundador de los reinos humanos Brimir. Por ese impresionante hecho Louise era considerada como nobleza y como una maga. Louise asistía a un famoso colegio para magos donde estudiaban los mejores y se habían graduado los mejores magos de los reinos humanos. Louise siempre tenía las calificaciones más altas junto con su compañera de clases Tabitha. Louise te podría dar respuestas exactas de los libros que ella había leído, ella era una mujer bastante inteligente, que se esforzaba al máximo y además una mujer disciplinada en lo que hacia.

Lamentablemente para Louise sus compañeros de colegio, algunos profesores de el colegio e incluso algunos miembros de su familia pensaban que Louise no tenía valor como noble e incluso pensaban que ni siquiera era una noble y debería estar en las cocinas junto con los plebeyos y plebeyas.

Por el simple hecho de que Louise jamás había lanzado un hechizo correctamente, nunca había podido terminar un hechizo ni siquiera los más básicos donde incluso los niños de poca edad podían lograrlo. Louise jamás en su vida había podido hacer ni siquiera los hechizos más fáciles y básicos.

La única razón por la que su familia no la desheredaba y la academia la aceptaba era por que cada vez que ella intentaba hacer magia lo único que salía de su varita era una explosión, todos y cada uno de los hechizos de los que Louise haya intentado jamás habían terminado en una explosión, explosiones desde pequeñas que no podrían ni herir a un ratón, hasta las enormes donde ella terminaba lastimándose y destruyéndose su propia ropa. Ningún plebeyo podía hacer eso, pero Louise si podía.

La mayoría de las personas pensaban que era Louise quien no tenía ningún talento para hacer magia.

Sus compañeros de colegio la empezaron a llamar con un apodos que se había quedado con ella desde hace tres años que llego a este lugar.

Louise la zero.

Zero magia.

Zero hechizos.

Zero talento.

Louise era Llamada así, ese era su apodo, esa era su identidad en la escuela. Sus compañeros y muchos de los profesores y trabajadores de la academia la llamaban así, desde hace tres años.

Aunque Louise tenía una actitud ganadora donde parecía que nada ni nadie podía atravesar su armadura. Louise no era mas que una persona, una mujer sensible que quería y buscaba el calor, confort y la aceptación de otras personas, ella quería una amiga o amigo con el cual compartir cosas buenas y malas y ella también soñaba con tener su propia pareja que estuviera con ella en las cosas buenas y malas...

Louise abrió sus ojos color rosas, inmediatamente como ayer antes de que por fin pudiera dormir debido a sus nerviosos de el evento que tendría lugar el día de hoy Louise sentía si estomago revolviéndose.

Ella tomo una larga bocanada de oxígeno y se levanto de su cama, moviendo sus sabanas a un lado.

Vestía un trasparente vestido para dormir que dejaban ver sus pantis rosas y su falta de sostén. Ella camino hasta su ropero, abrió uno de sus cajones tomando una de los tantos uniformes escolares bien organizados que ella tenía.

Louise comenzó poniéndose sus mallas de color negro llegaban justo a la mitad de sus muslos, luego abrocho su falda alrededor de su cadera, para luego ponerse su camisa blanca y abotonarse los botones en ella, finalmente Louise se puso su capa negra y acomodo su medallón de la academia.

Louise tomo asiento junto al tocador que había en su cuarto, tomo el cepillo de cabellos y comenzó a pasarlo por todo su cabello color rosa hasta que estaba perfecto, ella se miro al espejo y no pudo mas que sonreír un poco, se veía bien.

Se metió a el baño de su cuarto, se lavo la cara con un poco de agua que la sirvienta le había dejado seguramente temprano en la mañana como todos los días y además se cepillo sus dientes blancos.

Cuando por fin termino Louise estaba lista para tener otro día más en su colegio. Claro que ese dolor de estomago y su nerviosismo seguía allí e incluso se había hecho mucho peor.

Louise volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire, puso su mano sobre la puerta y la abrió saliendo de su cuarto

'Puedo hacerlo... Puedo invocar a un familiar, incluso si es solo una sucia rata- ¡no! Yo voy a invocar a un poderoso dragón o un noble Griffo, yo soy una Valliere soy una maga, recuerda lo que mama te enseño Louise" ella pensó esas como siempre esas palabras hicieron que Louise se sintiera mejor consigo misma, pero poco a poco empezaban a perder el efecto.

"Ara~ chibi-Louise"

'Genial...' El día de Louise acababa de comenzar con el pie izquierdo, ella se dirigió hacia la dulce y seductora voz que la había llamado.

Al menos mas alta que Louise por una cabeza, dejando mostrar su impresionante busto, y cuerpo de mujer, además de que a diferencia de la pálida piel de Louise la mujer frente a ella tenía un exótico color de piel canela y un cabello rojo como el fuego. Ella era la persona a quien Louise mas odiaba en toda la academia, uno de sus abusadores mas constantes y también entre los más crueles. Salida de una familia en el norte en Germanaia.

Kirche Zerbst era una mujer impresionante y una a la que la edad solo haría que se volvería mas hermosa.

Louise jamás admitiría que estaba celosa de Kirche, perfecto cuerpo y con muchos amigos y amigas, además de personas que la seguían y la obedecían.

"Zerbst" contesto Louise con desprecio.

Kirche sonrió, era sencillamente demasiado fácil meterse en la uñas de Louise.

Louise pensaba que era debido a la larga historia de enemistad entre las familias Valliere y Zerbst que compartían la frontera entre las dos naciones y eran las primeras en recibir algún ataque de la otra. Ambas familias se habían hecho cosas horribles a la otra, era solo inevitable que las dos mujeres de apellidos diferentes también tuvieran una enemistad.

Y tal vez Louise tendría razón al pensar así, pero en este caso no lo era, a Kirche le daba igual si Louise se llamara Valliere o no, Kirche solo la molestaba por que era divertido hacerlo.

"¿Lista para volar el patio entero en una de tus famosas explosiones?" Dijo Kirche con un tono burlón.

La nariz de Louise se puso roja de enojo y vergüenza. "¡Cállate Zerbst!"

"Ara louiseeee~ ¿tienes miedo de no invocar nada?"

Louise perdió toda la compostura que tenía en ese momento, ella no quería pensar siquiera en lo que pasaría si ella de verdad fallaba en invocar algo esta vez. "¡Voy a invocar a el familiar mas noble, hermoso y poderoso de todos!" Y así sin esperar una respuesta de Kirche, Louise bajo las escaleras de la torre abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe dejando muy en claro su molestia.

Kirche la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la torre, a decir verdad ella estaba un poco incrédula de como Louise había reaccionado, normalmente Louise mantenía la calma y la refutaba con fríos y calculadores comentarios. "¿Cual es su problema?"

Otra mujer del mismo tamaño de Louise y tal vez de su misma complexión de cuerpo no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminado calladamente hacia la salida leyendo un enorme libro de una historia que ya casi terminaba.

"¡Ahh Taba-san espera!" Grito Kirche.

XXXX

Louise se sintió inmediatamente mejor después de su debacle con Kirche cuando el sol toco su cara y la brisa junto con los olores de la mañana llegaron a ella. Inmediatamente su espíritu y esperanza se volvió a revitalizar, inflo su pecho puso su cara en alto y comenzó a caminar como una noble.

El día de hoy solo tendrían una clase. Hoy los alumnos invocarían a su familiar, un aliado del mago que lo acompañaría hasta el día en que uno de los dos llegara a morir.

Como todos los alumnos Louise estaba emocionada y no podía esperar ver que clase de majestuoso familiar la acompañaría el resto de su vida. Claro que también dentro de la mente de Louise un pequeño gusano se retorcía y le susurraba que ella no invocaría nada y de su varita solo saldría una explosión.

Las miradas que le daban los profesores, las crueles risas y susurros de sus compañeros que la veían pasar cuando Louise caminaba junto a ellos no la ayudaban en nada.

"Escuchaste, si la señorita Valliere falla en invocar a un familiar la expulsaran de la academia"

"Mm tal vez sea mejor así, siempre falla en hacer magia"

Louise escucho la conversación que tenían unos profesores mientras la veían pasar.

"Mira allí va Louise la zero"

"Jajajaja que risa que ella se crea una noble, debería estar con los plebeyos en lavando los trastes sucios"

"Jajajaja"

Era normal para Louise escuchar tanto a sus profesores como sus compañeros hablar así a su espalda de ella. Louise ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar tales cosas de la gente que estaba debajo de ella, aún así ella caminaba con la cabeza en alto, su pecho lleno de orgullo, una cara fría e indiferente hacia todo y todos como su madre se lo había dicho.

'La ley del hierro' se repetía una y otra vez Louise en su cabeza.

Louise avanzaba aunque tanto sus profesores y compañeros la intentarán detener con esas cadenas que día a día le arrojaban para detenerla. Aún así Louise seguía avanzando y avanzado sin que esas cadenas la detuvieran.

Louise trago el pedazo de saliva que se había estado acumulando en su garganta, con eso se trago no solo su orgullo y Louise era una persona orgullosa, también se trago sus tantas ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar como lo quería hacer desde hace tiempo, quería correr a los brazos de su comprensiva y amable hermana y escuchar su tranquiliza dora voz.

Tal vez esas crueles cadenas no la detenían pero si que eran pesadas de llevar para la pequeña y solitaria Louise orgulla noble de la Valliere.

Ella camino hasta el patio donde se realizaría la invocación de el familiar. Louise había estado practicando toda la semana, se había memorizado cada palabra del hechizo, había estado practicando con diferentes voces en la privacidad de su cuarto y había estado moviendo su mano con su varita de un lado a otro. Ella se sentía preparada para invocar a su familiar.

Aún así Louise no dejo que la incertidumbre que poco a poco la devoraba la tomara ahora mismo, comenzó a practicar mas dentro de su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose las palabras que diría, además de imaginarse a el noble familiar que ella invocaría, tal vez un Dragón, un Griffo o incluso una Mitocrondria como su madre.

"Muy bien clase comencemos con el ritual"

Louise abrió los ojos además de que toda el bullicio a su alrededor se detuvo cuando escucharon la voz de Colbert. Un tipo de complexión media, altura media, su rasgo mas distintivo era que era calvo. El profesor se acercó a los asintiendo con su cabeza hacia la dirección de Guiche.

Guiche un hombre que dejaba ver su toneado pecho, pelo rubio, ojos verdes además de tener una actitud de don Juan que le llamaba la atención a muchas de las más jóvenes y soñadoras mujeres dentro de la academia se acercó al círculo de invocación, para invocar a su propio familiar.

Louise miro como Guiche había invocado a un topo. Ella conocía a esa especie bien, le gustaban las joyas justo como a Guiche, aunque ella vio una pequeña mueca de decepción en Guiche, el rápidamente se comenzó a llevar bien con su familiar.

Después paso Motmorency de la Momorency otra noble de pelo rubio con forma de taladro y doble coleta. Ella había invocado una pequeña rana.

Mucho para la sorpresa de Louise, la boba de Kirche había invocado una rara salamandra que vivían en las cimas de volcanes activos, eran casi inmunes al fuego.

En general los alumnos pasaban y invocaban a sus familiares, desde extraños ojos que flotan, hasta ratones o búhos. Pero la cereza del pastel fue Tabitha, Louise derecho pensaba muy bien de ella y de su motto vive y deja vivir, las dos no se hablan pero compartían el mismo dormitorio, a Louise le gustaba pensar que tal vez si ella comenzará a hablar con Tabitha, esta le respondería positivamente y tal vez las dos serían amigas. Tabitha había impresionado a toda la escuela nuevamente al invocar a un dragón de cielo que era adepto a la magia de viento justo como Tabitha, Louise estaba entre celosa de ella y al mismo tiempo impresionada.

"¿Fueron todos?" Preguntó Colbert viendo alrededor del patio.

Louise se quería hacer mas pequeña, tal vez si no decía nada, nadie la notaria y se pudiera retirar a su habitación, no era raro ver magos sin familiares después de todo.

"¡Profesor! Louise no a pasado aun"

Claro que Kirche tendría que involucrarse en donde no la llamaban.

Colbert inmediatamente puso su mirada en Louise.

"¡Ja! La zero invocar un familiar por favor"ñ

"Pongámonos a cubierto"

"Louise volara la entera escuela"

"¿Si llegara a invocar a un familiar crees que lo mate con una de sus explosiones?"

"Jajajaja no me sorprendería"

Los crueles comentarios seguían acumulándose mientras que Louise caminaba silenciosamente a el centro de el patio. Justo en frente de el circulo mágico que haría aparecer a su nuevo familiar ella se paro, levantó su varita y tomo una bocanada de aire, preparándose para invocar a su familiar.


End file.
